Key To My Heart
by AmyC103
Summary: Sakura is the Princess of Fire country,and the most targeted girl in the world.When her Father returns from Sea,he lets her throw a party with her best friend, Hinata.Little do the two girls know,it will lead to a ship with a red head captain. ::EDITING::
1. A night to remember

...The key to my heart…

Love in the moon light...

It was a sunny day of in the city of Konoha. Near the ocean was the royal palace of the Haruno's. Princess Sakura stood in her room fixing her hair into long pink curls that flowed over her back and shoulders. Sakura was a Minnie of her mother, the queen. Sakura's father had been gone for 2 months. He sailed to America to sign a peace treaty with them, so we all could live in peace. Sakura was really missing her father, and couldn't wait for him to come back.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura's best friend, Hinata, came running into her room. Hinata was the same height as Sakura. She had dark blue hair and big pale eyes. They had been friends sense practically birth! "Your fathers back!" Sakura's face lit up at the news.

"Oh, Hinata!" Sakura hugged her blue haired friend. "Can you tighten this?" Sakura turned her back to Hinata.

"Sure." Hinata tightened the corset and zipped her white dress up for her. Hinata had a light blue dress on. Both girls hugged and ran out of Sakura's room.

The Hanuro palace was close to the harbor, so they didn't have to run too far. Sakura didn't care if she fainted, she wanted to get to her father as quickly as her heals would let her go. Soon she could see the ships sail, and her father coming off the boat.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled and jumped into her father's arms. Her father caught her, and spun her around. "I've missed you so much!" Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"Same here, sweet heart." The king smiled and kissed his daughters forehead. "Hey, my other daughter." Sakura's father laughed and gave Hinata a hug to.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Sakura skipped over to her friend. "I'm glad everyone came back alright." Sakura gave him a quick hug and went back over to her father.

When Sakura was younger, she had the biggest crush on the Uchiha ever! But that was when she was young. Now that she was 19, she just saw him as a best friend, and never looked, or wanted, it to be more than that. Sasuke was in the navy, Sakura had got him his spot as captain on her father's personal ship. Even though Sakura didn't like Sasuke like that anymore, he loved her. He always has, but always turned her down as kids. Sasuke still thought that Sakura liked him, though.

"Sasuke? A-are you c-coming to the p-party to-tonight?" Hinata asked after she gave him a hug. Hinata was actually a shy girl when she wasn't only around Sakura. She always kept quiet, but when Sakura and her were together at a party, like the one that was going on tonight.. LOOK OUT! Things could get wild! (AN: Un-princessly wild!)

"Yeah! How in the world could I miss something like that?" Sasuke smiled. They both jogged to catch up with Sakura and her father.

Later that night, Hinata and Sakura were getting ready for the party in Sakura's room. Hinata chose a midnight blue dress with gold lace around it. Sakura chose a pink dress that matched the color of her hair. They were giggling the whole time they got ready. Soon, Sakura's mother came in to tell them the party started 10 minutes ago. They both laughed and ran down the hall to hit the party.

The party's that Sakura got to plan, were always a blast. She picked the best DJ and had him play her favorite rock songs. She made sure there were plenty of lights, all in different color that she and Hinata were well dressed for all of the hot boys her mother allowed her to invite. The king's returning party was always put in the hands of Sakura. And BOY did she love it! Her father was always surprised with each one, and how different they all were.

After a few hours of dancing, Sakura told Hinata she was going to the garden to catch her breath for one, and so she could look at the stars. Sakura always loved to stare up at the night sky, the way the moon and stares watched over her family and her people. Sakura was walking by her favorite part of the garden, the roses, when she heard something behind her. She looked behind her, thinking Sasuke has followed her to the garden, but was met with brown eyes and a pain to her head. She fell limp in the stranger's arms.

"Did you kill her?!" A blond with big blue eyes asked, looking at the pretty pink haired women.

"No, Naruto! Now shut up or you'll get us caught!" Whispered a brown haired and eyed man. He had 2 red triangles on both of his cheeks. He picked Sakura up over his shoulder and started back towards the harbor.

"KIBA!" Naruto whispered harshly, stepping in front of his friend. "Captain said to get the king! Not some chick!"

"We'll get information out of this maid and hack into the royal account and take all their money from under their noses! Now shut up!" Kiba looked behind him, and they both started back to the ship that was waiting for them in the harbor.

"Who's the chick?" Asked another brown haired man. His haired was held down by the handkerchief that was tied around his head.

"A maid from the palace." Kiba said as he made his way onto the ship.  
"Captains going to be mad! He said the king.. Not some broad!"

"Shut up, Kankuro." Kiba glared at his friend and looked around. He set the women on the deck and moved towards the hatch that leads to the cells below deck.

"Uh, Kiba?" Naruto pushed some of Sakura's pick hair off her neck. "You sure this is a maid?"

"Yeah why?" Kiba huffed as he pulled the metal hatch off the opening.

"Because with this color hair.. HOLY SHIT!" Naruto jumped back and pointed a finger at the girl.

"What?" Kiba bent down and looked at the necklace around her neck.

"HOLY FUCK!" Kiba jumped back and started laughing. "We'll get more gold then we thought!"

"What? Why?" A girl with blond hair in a high pony tail came out of the cabins hall and saw the girl that Naruto was pointing to with wide eyes.

"Because, Ino. That's Princess Sakura Hanuro." Kiba got a wicked grin on his face as he looked back at the girl lying on the deck. "The king will do anything.. PAY anything to get his only child back."

"Well we can't put her in the dirty cells!" Ino looked around. "Grab her and bring her in here." Ino went back into the hall which she just came from. Kiba shrugged and grabbed the girl before following Ino into the hall.

"NO WAY!" Naruto had gone in before Kiba, and was shouting at Ino. "She can NOT stay in there!" He was pointing to the captain's cabin.

"It's the best place for a princess!" Ino was yelling back at the other blond. "I'm not-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled. "Both of you!" He let out a sigh and looked at the girl that was under his arm. "She'll stay in there until Gaara gets back. Then we'll see what he wants to do with her." Kiba walked into the room and set Sakura down on the bed and left, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura woke up hours later. She had a terrible pain coursing down her head to her neck. As she rose off the soft bed, she rubbed her neck and quietly went to the door and listened. She couldn't hear anyone outside of the door and slowly opened it. Sakura's heart raced as she glanced down both sides of the hall. No one was there, so she crept out into the hall and down to the door, where she could see the morning light.

She cracked the door open, and didn't hear anything, so she opened it enough to step out. Sakura sighed and ran to the ramp leading off of the large ship. She ran as fast as her heals would let her. Sakura made it, not even half way, before she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura rubbed her head and looked down at the person she just knocked over. A loud gasp escaped her mouth. "Hinata?!" Sakura helped her friend stand up and hugged her tightly, but that's when she saw her house. It was set ablaze, and smoke was furiously darting from the roof and into the sky.

"SAKURA!" Hinata let out a small sigh and squeezed her friend tighter. "I thought you were dead!" Sakura could hear Hinata's voice cracking.

"W-what happened?" Sakura backed up a little to look into Hinata's pale eyes. "MOM! DAD!" She gasped.

"Their alright. The guards made them leave. They were so worried when we couldn't find you!" Hinata reassured her. "Their waiting out front. Come on!" Hinata started pulling Sakura away, when something green stepped in their way, making them both fall on their butts.. Again.

"Didn't think you'd get away so easily.. Did you, Princess Sakura?" Sakura looked over her shoulder to see that Naruto boy with an evil smirk plastered on his lips. "Come on, Lee. Let's take them back to the ship."

The boy that was in a bright green jumpsuit nodded and grabbed hold of Sakura's arm, who in return kicked him in the nuts. "RUN HINATA!" She screamed and they both tried to get away, but were stopped by Kiba and Naruto. Hinata fainted soon after, and Sakura tried to pull herself away from the dog boy.

They both were put back in the room, where they first put Sakura. Hinata was still out cold, lying on the bed. Sakura hit and kicked furiously at the door as they blocked it, so she couldn't get out. She banged on the door a few more times, but hearing their fading footsteps, she gave up and sat on the bed next to Hinata. Sakura cried softly, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning back on the wall. Her tight dress restricted her breathing, so it came out in raspy breaths. Within an hour, the sound of box's moving outside the door, made Sakura look up. The door opened and she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

A red head stood in the door way looking back at her with a blank stare. He was a little taller than she was, and had a tattoo of the 'love' kanji about his left eye. His dark lined bright green eyes scanned over both of the girls, before he shut the door and looked down the hall.

"Naruto. Lee. Why are there two women in my room? And where is the king?"

"Uh.." The blonde looked dumbly at his friend. "They looked to high up to be put in some old dirty cell." Naruto could see the anger rising in his captain's face, and looked over to Lee for help.

"But, Captain Gaara, the pink haired one is his daughter, Princess Sakura. And just think.. You'll get more gold for her then you will the king." Lee gestured to the door as he talked.

"I want them out of there, and in a cell by the time I get back." Gaara scowled and pushed past his crew.

Sakura had been listening the whole time. She could hear Hinata waking up, and ran to her side. She quickly told her what was happening and that's when the two men came in. Sakura helped Hinata to her feet and glared daggers at the two people walking towards them.

"Now listen.." The blonde started. "We're out at sea, and if you try to jump, we'll let you die. So there's no use in trying to run, is there?"

"You just wait until my father sends someone to get us." Sakura stepped into the hall with Hinata linked on her arm. "He'll have your heads for this!" Sakura let the men lead them down to the cells where they were going to be kept. Lee gave them extra blankets, because it gets cold at night, and he didn't want them to freeze.

"NARUTO! LEE!" A girl with dirty blonde hair came running down the hall. Her hair was short and pulled into 4 pig tails on the back of her head, and she had a sword at hand. "It's Sasuke. Their attacking!"

"Tamari, get Gaara!" Naruto and Lee ran back up to deck with the girl called Tamari.

The two girls in the cell could hear the sharp sounds of metal clashing with metal. Hinata was starting to freak out, but Sakura shook her to her senses. The princess wasn't stupid, and knew how to get out of one of these cheep cells. Sakura had Hinata help her lift the bench ish thing and run at the barred door with it. After 2 slams, the door broke and they ran out, trying to find their way up to the deck. When they got up, they saw Gaara fighting Sasuke. Sasuke was standing on the edge swinging his sword at the redhead, but only slipped and fell off the ship, backwards.

All of Gaara's crew started jumping up and down, yelling and screaming with joy. Sakura watched with an expressionless face, as Sasuke, who claimed to be the best at everything, slowly climb up to his ship. She scowled at him when he glanced over and saw her. Soon, the navy ship was out of sight, or just a speck on the horizon. Sakura sighed with a shrug, looking at Hinata.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Sakura laughed and skipped over to where everyone was dancing to the radio Ino had turned on.

A shrill shriek and splash made everyone stop and look at the side of the boat. Ino turned off the radio and looked around ion confusion. If Hinata didn't run to the railing and yell Sakura's name, no one would have known that Naruto bumped into her, making her slid on the wet floor. Naruto grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the side, so she didn't fall, too. Without hesitation, Gaara kicked off his boots and pulled all of his shirts over his head and jumped in after the princess.


	2. First Night

**Chap 2 up! hope you like it!!**

Sakura struggled to get to the surface. But her dress was making her go deeper and deeper. Her father had refused to let her take swimming lessons, because it was un-princess like to be seen swimming about. She mentally cursed her father, and kept trying in vain to get up. She couldn't hold on any longer. Without thinking, her body automatically responded to not having air, and made her take a breath, only to have her lungs filled with water. The last thing she saw, before passing out, was a flash of red. And felt something tugging at her dress.

Moments later, Gaara reappeared and Kiba helped get Sakura back up. Gaara climbed up and kneeled next to her, half over her. He had ripped her dress off, because it was so heavy and just made them both sink. She laid there, motionless, in her underwear and corset. Gaara took a dagger and quickly cut the corset in half down the front. Water came from Sakura's mouth as she coughed. She gasped for air and opened her eyes, to meet jade orbs. Gaara had his hands on either side of her head, and was looking down at her. Her chest touched his bear one with each gasp she took. (She still had a bra on!)

"Are you alright?" Gaara's voice was filled with concern. Sakura looked at him dumbly for a few seconds, before shaking her head. He reached behind him, and grabbed the blanket Tamari had ran and got when Gaara jumped in after the girl. He helped Sakura sit up and wrapped it around her small shaking form. "Get her some dry clothes." He nodded for Ino to take her as he grabbed his shirts and pushed his arms into them, carefully watching Sakura. She was watching him.. Well LOOKING at him. His well toned body made her melt. But then she disappeared into the hall way, with Hinata by her side, and Ino leading them.

"Here," Ino went to a closet and flung the doors open. "We don't have any of those fancy dresses you wear, so you can use anything in this room that you like. Plus, this stuff is SO much more comfortable than those dresses anyway." Ino smiled and left them to get changed.

Sakura let the blanket fall around her ankles and she removed the corset from her body, before walking over to the clothes that were neatly hung up. She grabbed a grey spaghetti strap shirt that ended a few inches above her belly button and a strapless black bra that was oddly her size. Then looking at the pants and shorts, her choice was jean short shorts with chains hanging from them. She moved away from the things to let Hinata grab some stuff, before she raided the shoes for something she liked. After Hinata moved away, Sakura went back over and grabbed black boots that went up to mid calf, and had buckles that ran up the outer side to keep them on. Hinata ended up grabbing a grey t-shirt that stopped just before her belly button, and some dark red capries with some AC-DC sneakers.

Once they had changed they went back out to the deck. Ino, Ten-Ten, Tamari, and even Kankuro complimented them on how much better they look as a pirate. They both smiled and blushed a little. Hinata had warmed up with the blonde Naruto kid quiet well, so Sakura slipped away from the group and went to the front of the ship. It was now dark out, and the moon and stars peered down on her. The stars made her long pink hair glow in their soft light. The scent of the salt water made its way to her senses, as a soft breeze pushed Sakura's hair across her face. She gently tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at the full moon.

Gaara sat on a box near the wheel. He had set their course and was now relaxing. He had heard everyone fussing over the two girls on the deck, then moved inside to move away from the cold biting air of the oceans nights. Gaara was looking up at the moon when he heard footsteps coming from the lower deck. He glanced down to see the pink haired princess walking over to the front of the ship. They hadn't spoken sense the incident that happened earlier.

Gaara noticed how the soft light coming from the stars and moon made her hair glow as she walked. Now that she was wearing short shorts, and not that dress, Gaara could see her curves better. The boots that she wore made her long legs look smooth and strong. The shorts hugged her butt and hips. They swayed as she made her way to sit on a box. Her grey shirt was small showing off her well toned stomach. The shirt was also low cut, so a lot of cleavage could be seen. And she still wore her family crest around her neck.

Gaara's crimson hair blew in the soft breeze, and saw Sakura tuck hers behind her ear. He didn't know why, but this woman made him curious. He hadn't even known her for a day, but already wanted to know more about her. Gaara slowly rose from the box and quietly made his way to the lower deck and near the girl.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts. When would she get home? Would she get home? Why weren't her father and mother sending more ships to get her? But even though she it made her sad that only one ship had came and tried to rescue her and her friend, she didn't want to leave. The people were nice on this ship. The, supposedly, mean and uncaring Gaara had saved her life. A she looked pretty damn good in the stuff she had on. There was something about the ocean, the ship, the crew, or.. The captain that made her not want to leave.

For so long Sakura had wanted to get away from the palace, to get away from everything.. To get away from Sasuke. She wanted to know what it was like to be a 'free women', and now was her chance to find out. No one on this ship treated her like royalty, and she didn't want them to. She wanted to be treated like everyone else.. To be treated like a normal girl, and not a princess. She hated how no one back home would ever let her do anything she wanted. The only time she had ever been able to be herself, was around Hinata, or at the party's her mother and father let her throw on special occasions.

Gaara watched her face as she was deep in thought. He was standing a bit behind her, and to the side. She face twitched as her thoughts ran threw her mind. "What are you thinking about?"

Sakura jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Gaara looking at her with curious eyes. She put a hand on her chest, in attempt to calm her racing heart. "You scared me, Captain Gaara." Sakura sighed and looked back out to the ocean.

"Just Gaara." He sat next to her on the box and followed her gaze to the sea. "What were you thinking about?" He repeated, giving her a quick glance, before looking up at the full moon.

Sakura waited a few seconds before answering him. She was trying to decide if she should tell him or not. "What it's like to be you." She saw his questioning look from the corner of her eye. "What it's like to be free." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura let out a small sigh and pulled her knee up and rested her chin on it, looking at him sideways. "I'm always stuck in the palace. I never get to have any fun. Hinata's my best friend, but my only friend. My mom and dad never approved to letting me go to a public school, so I was home schooled. And... Well, Hinata's family is one of the higher ups, and we got schooled together, and quickly became friends." She frowned as she continued. "The only time I ever got to see anyone else my age, was when I got to throw parties, and that's only when my father gets back from a long trip. I don't even get one for my birthday." Sakura could feel tears stinging her eyes, and quickly looked out to the ocean, avoiding Gaara's gaze.

Gaara nodded, fully understanding what she meant. He took this chance to look her over once more. She had a small frame, but a strong one. Her hair and eyes glowed in the dark. "It must be hard."

"Yeah." Sakura sighed and looked at him, catching him staring at her. She blushed and rested her cheek on her knee, fully looking at him. "It's nice to get away. Even though I'm your prisoner... Thanks."

"W-what?" Gaara was confused by what she meant. Was she really thanking him for kidnapping her?

"It sounds weird, I know." She smiled at him softly. "But I really needed to get away from that hell hole." Gaara snorted at her use of words, which made her giggle. They both just stared into each other's eye for awhile, not seeing or hearing Hinata and Naruto walking over to them.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto said in a low voice, but still scared the crap out of the two. Gaara just whipped his head around to them. But Sakura jumped, and fell backwards, landing on her back.

"Ow." She groaned and sat up, glaring at the dumb blonde for scaring her so bad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Sakura." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a grin on. "Uh, I was wondering, where are the girls going to sleep?"

"In the extra cabin." Gaara said and held out his hand to Sakura, and pulled her up to her feet.

"It needs to be clean before anyone can sleep in it." Naruto kicked an imaginary stone and said, "I have an extra bed in my room that Hinata could use." He glanced at her and saw her blush, which made him blush, which made her blush even more! "Sorry Sakura. There's only one extra bed."

"That's fine. Hinata, why don't you take it, and I'll find somewhere else to sleep for the night." Sakura smiled as warmly as she could to her friend, telling her to take it.

"Y-you s-sure, Sakura?" Hinata asked and got a nod from her friend. She only had time to smile, before Naruto pulled her away.

Sakura laughed and looked back out to the ocean. "You can sleep with me." Gaara's voice surprised her, and she looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "There are two beds, so you don't have to actually sleep with me." He smirked, causing her to blush and turn away.

"T-that would b-be nice... T-thank you." Sakura whispered and looked back at him with a smile. She yawned and Gaara motioned for her to follow him, so she did.

Sakura pulled off her boots and sat down on the bed to the right of the room. Gaara was sitting on the left side on another bed. He was pulling off his shirts and boots. Sakura watched and giggled when his shirt got stuck on his head. When he got it off, he glared at her, which made her giggle more. "What?" He hissed.

"Nothing." Sakura smiled and laid down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her pale body. She glanced back over to see Gaara still glaring at her. "What?"

"Go to sleep." He grumbled and blew out the small candle that served as a light. Sakura could hear him lying back and covering up. She smiled and felt her eyes closing, and soon the darkness pulled her into a deep sleep.

_Sakura was sitting on a beach; a soft wind blew the salty cent of the ocean to her nose. A small smile crossed her lips as she fell back onto the sand and looked up at the few clouds that scampered across the sky. Sakura fixed her bikini top and folded her hands behind her head, so the sand didn't get into her long pink locks._

_She could feel the soft breeze crossing over her body, and closed her eyes to take in the soft feeling of the cool breeze. The hot sun beat down on her pale form as she laid there, turning her pale skin a soft tan color. The sun warmed the sand that was around her, and she spread out her arms and legs, not caring about sandy hair anymore. She took in the warmth of the sun from above and below, until something blocked its warmth from above._

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see dark lined jade orbs looking back at her. Gaara smirked and bent down, so he was inches from her face. "Sakura…" He whispered and leaned closer until their-_

Sakura bolted up right and looked at the door as it opened. Tamari and Ino walked in. "AWW!! MY LITTLE BROTHERS GROWING UP!" Tamari shouted and ran out the door as a pillow was thrown at her. Sakura giggled at it, but stiffened as she realized the pillow came from her side of the room.

Sakura looked at the other side of the bed and saw a lump under the blankets. She pulled the black blanket away from Gaara's face. He was looking at her as she laid back down, facing him. "Gaara, why are you in my bed?" She whispered.

"I got lonely." He whispered back. Sakura saw his hand was resting on the pillow, facing up. She laced her fingers with his and smiled at him.

"Well, you're not lonely anymore." She smiled and closed her eyes, missing the red head's blush. Gaara half smiled at the sleeping girl next to him, and slowly letting himself be pulled back into the world of slumber, not wanting to forget how peaceful her face looked when she slept.

When Sakura woke again, Gaara was not in the room. But a clean change of clothes were set on the end of her bed. Sakura quickly changed into the crimson belly tank and the jean short shorts with chains. After she strapped on the same boots as yesterday, she walked out of the cabin and up onto the deck. Gaara was standing over Naruto, who was scrubbing the floor muttering swears under his breath. Gaara had an evil smirk on his face while he watched Naruto scrub the deck. Sakura shook her head and went up with Tamari who was steering the ship.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Tamari smiled at Sakura as she came to stand next to her.

"Good morning." Sakura turned her back to the rest of the crew, and looked out over the ocean in back of them. "It's so pretty out here."

"It is." Sakura spun around to see Gaara taking over for Tamari. "That's why I love it out here." Sakura smiled at him and walked over to the edge of the boat.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the small breeze run over her small frame. When she opened her eyes again, she could see a ship coming up fast. "Gaara!"

Gaara spun around just in time to see the ships flags. "Sasori." He mumbled. "Tamari and Neji! Get your asses up here!" He yelled. Tamari and Neji dropped what they were doing and ran up to Gaara. "Sakura, take Hinata and go hide below the deck." Gaara said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the edge of the ship. "Go now!"

"What is it, Gaara?!" Tamari ran up, but stopped when she saw the flags. "Fuck." She turned back and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Ten-Ten! Take the princess and girl below deck and don't come out until _I_ say! The rest of you get ready for battle!" Just as the three girls got below deck, a ship with black flags with a red cloud in the center stopped next to Gaara's ship, and they started to jump on this ship.

Ten-Ten dragged them by the wrists, down into the storage part. They ran to the way back, and crouched behind some big boxes. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she listened to the metal clashing with metal. The frantic girl with pale eyes, looked as though she was about to faint, when they heard Naruto scream out in pain. Ten-Ten was trying to calm her down, so she didn't notice as Sakura slipped away and slowly walked up to the cabins.

The pinkette grabbed one of Naruto's extra swords and slowly made her way to the deck door. Sakura held the sword at her side as she inched the door open, and looked out. Naruto was lying on the floor, clutching his bleeding side. Neji was standing over him, blocking all of the attacks thrown at both of them. Sakura's eyes scanned the deck, until her eyes fell on a certain red head captain. Gaara was fighting another red head, that looked a lot like him, but a bit older.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Sakura fell onto the chest of a stranger. He had long black hair, that was pulled into a low pony tail, and his black coat with red clouds covered most of his face, but she could see his piercing black eyes looking back at her.

"Well well… What do we have here?" The man grabbed Sakura's arm, and pulled her out into the open.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and pulled her arm out of her grasp. Gaara heard her scream and spun around, to see Sakura lifting a sword at Itachi.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled and started to run towards her, but Sasori, the red head, stopped him and swung his sword at Gaara.

Sakura swung at the man called Itachi, but he dodged and sent a sharp kick at her side. Sakura fell back a little and clutched her side. She raised the sword again, and charged at him. She sliced his jacket, and revealed his mesh shirt. He looked at the slice with a pissed face.

"Now, you're going to get it." Itachi pulled out his own sword and swung it at her. Sakura blocked it, but fell on her back from the force he used. She held up her sword with all her might, not letting him push both of the incredibly sharp objects to her neck. "That was my last one."

"Get off of her!" Gaara kicked Itachi, making him roll off of Sakura. "Come on!" Gaara held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. Then he blocked one of Itachi's attacks.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled and lifted her sword and blocked Sasori's attack directed at Gaara. They were both pushed back to back, and Sakura just glared into Sasori's blue eyes.

"I told you to go hide! What the hell were you thinking?!" Gaara yelled at her, without looking over his shoulder at her.

"Naruto's down! You needed my fucking help!" Sakura yelled back. "So shut up and fight, damn it!" Sakura pushed Sasori backwards, and ran at him.

"Watch your back!" Gaara yelled and ran at Itachi.

Sakura had managed to slice Sasori's arm, before they retreated back to their own ship. The pinkette slid down the wood pole with a deep sigh, as she watched the ship leave. She was breathing hard, and closed her eyes to let the small breeze cool her down.

"You told me to shut up." A voice from in front of her hissed. "No one tells me to shut up." A small smile came to Sakura's lips as she listened to Gaara's angry words. "What?!" He snapped at her.

Sakura opened her eyes and stood up. She started walking away, when she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I just did." She smirked and went through the door to go tell Hinata and Ten-Ten it was safe to come back up. As she was walking down the hall, she saw Ten-Ten running towards her, with Hinata not far behind.

"Hey Ten-Ten," Sakura started, but the brown haired women cut her off.

"Not now, Sakura. I have to tell Gaara that Sakura's gone!" She yelled running past her. Sakura stood there with a confused look, then turned to Ten-Ten. She had stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned to face the pinkette. "SAKURA!" She screamed and hugged her very tight. To the point where Sakura turned blue from lack of air.

"C-can't… b… breath!" Sakura struggled to get out of Ten-Ten's death grip, and finally she let go. Sakura fell backwards into the wall gasping for air.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" Ten-Ten yelled and smacked Sakura upside the head. Sakura grumbled something under her breath as she rubbed the new lump on her head.

"Ten-Ten, p-please calm d-down." Hinata whispered and helped Sakura up. "Why d-did you le-leave l-like that, S-Sakura?"

"I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen if I didn't help." Sakura leaned against the wall and tried to explain what she had felt. "I… I don't really know what I felt, but I knew that if I didn't do something… Then someone could have died." Sakura finished in a whisper. As she stood there, waiting for her friends reactions, she nervously fiddled with the end of her shirt.

Ten-Ten stood there with her mouth opening and closing, like a fish gasping for air. She was totally confused and didn't know what to say, about what Sakura had just said. Hinata smiled a little slyly, knowing that Sakura just didn't want a certain red head to get hurt. A painful scream rang threw the hallway, and brought all three girls back down to the ship.

"That was Naruto." Ten-Ten looked at the door that lead to the deck.

"OH MY GOD! Naruto's hurt! Come on, we have to help him!" Sakura grabbed them and ran towards the screams, practically dragging them behind her.

When they made it to the deck, Sakura wanted to puke. There was blood and dead body's everywhere, from the fight. Emerald eyes scanned the deck, until they fell upon Gaara standing over Naruto, who was on the floor clutching his side and screaming bloody murder. As Sakura ran over to them, she heard the faint thud of Hinata fainting.

"How bad is it?" She asked as she fell to her knees next to Gaara.

"The gash is deep, and has shredded his muscle." Gaara looked away from his best friend and wiped his face with his hand. "There's nothing we can do." He whispered. It was pretty obvious that Gaara really cared for the dumb blond, and hated to see him in pain like this.

"There may be nothing you can do, but… Hinata, get over here!" Sakura called over her shoulder. Sakura looked back at the boy and rolled up her sleeves. Hinata was behind the pinkette within seconds. "Get me clean water and lots of bandages." Hinata nodded and ran off, careful not to look around at the blood that Gaara's crew was cleaning up.

"What are you doing?!" Gaara yelled as Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled them away from his body.

"Hold him down." Was the only reply Gaara got from the girl. Sakura took out a pocket knife and sliced Naruto's jacket and shirt, and pulled them away from his side. "I said, HOLD HIM DOWN!" She didn't yell, but her hiss was enough to scare the shit out of Gaara, and make him do as he was told.

"Here, Sakura." Hinata placed a bucket of clean water and tons of bandages by Sakura's side and waited to be told what to do next.

"Thanks. Thread the needle, please." Sakura cleaned Naruto's gash while Hinata got the sewing needle ready. "Thank you." Sakura took the needle into her bloody hands and looked at Gaara. "This is going to hurt like hell, make sure you hold him tight." After Gaara nodded, she looked back at Hinata. "I know you hate blood, but I need you to hold the gash together while I sew it. And if you don't, your boyfriends going to die."

Hinata blushed when Sakura called him her boyfriend, but held the ripped flesh together for her. Sakura set right to work, while Gaara held down Naruto's thrashing body. The pinkette hurried to finish her job, so Naruto could rest.

Gaara watched Sakura the whole time. How her face looked determined, how fingers gracefully sewed up the long gash. She didn't seem to mind all the blood, which was good. After a few minutes Neji, Ten-Ten, Tamari, and the rest of the crew, stood over them watching Sakura work her magic. Sakura seemed unfazed by all the people that were watching, and kept up her fast pace. Gaara let his gaze wander on the pinkette's body.

Sakura had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, with a few strands framing her face. Her skin was a pale creamy color, and her tight fitting clothes seemed to complement her skin. Sakura had a flawless face, and muscles on her tinny frame.

"Neji, take him to his room." Sakura wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she stood up. "Hinata, I want you to stay with him, and let me know if something happens." Hinata nodded and followed Neji down below deck. "Can I get some water to wash my hands, before I throw up?" She held out her hands and turned her head away, with her eyes shut tightly.

**Naruto's hurt!! will he die from infection.. or will Hinata 'smack' him back up onto his feet?? R&R!**


	3. Dreams are never wrong

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took me so long to write this story!! the next chap is not going to be up for about a week. I'm leaving to go camping, so sorry!! let me kno what u think about this chap!

Sakura let out a scream when ice cold water was thrown on her. She looked up to see Gaara smirking as he put a bucket down. "Better?" He chuckled at her anger twisted face.

"You're going to get it." She whispered and rung out her hair. "When you least expect it too." She smiled evilly at him, and disappeared down the hall to change from her wet and bloody clothes.

Earlier in the day, Tamari and Ino had cleaned a room for Hinata and herself, so Sakura went there and grabbed some of the clothes Ino and Tamari had given them. She pulled the red tube top over her head and slipped on the skin tight leather Minnie skirt, then laced up the thin ties of the high heel shoes. The ties reached up to mid calf. She pulled her long pink hair back into a high pony tail and left the room, heading back to the deck.

Gaara was steering the ship when he saw Sakura come out. He smirked when he remembered the look of her face from the cold water it almost made him laugh out loud. His eyes followed the pink haired beauty walk over to Kiba and Kankuro, to see if they needed any help. He watched them from afar, as they talked and laughed together. 'Sakura seems to be enjoying herself.' He thought as he looked back out to the never ending sea.

Little did he know, Sakura had been watching him from the corner of her eye. But now that he wasn't watching her, she looked up at him. He seemed pretty calm looking out at the sea. But he wouldn't be so calm, if he knew what Sakura was planning for him, as her little revenge plans. Slowly, Sakura made her way up near Gaara, making sure not to seem like she was trying anything, because she wasn't yet, she just wanted to unnerve him.

Gaara glanced at her as she came to stand next to him, but didn't say anything. He had no idea what she was going to do, but he was ready for anything. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just enjoying the view." She gave him a side smirk. "How's the seas?" Sakura tried to sound like she was interested, and it worked for a bit.

"Calm. Looks like we'll make it to Port Sound by mid afternoon tomorrow." Gaara looked up at the setting sun, then glanced at Sakura.

"Port Sound?" Sakura looked over at the captain. "Why are we going there?"

"We need to get supplies." Ten-Ten said as she came up and stood with them. "Do you want me to take over, Gaara?"

"No, you two go get rest. I'm gunna stay up tonight." Both girls nodded and they walked down and went to their cabins.

When Sakura walked in the cabin she and Hinata were sharing, Hinata was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. Sakura quickly changed into a pair of girls boxers and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She laid face up on her bed, staring at Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata?" She finally asked.

"Yes? What is it, Sakura?" Hinata set her brush down and looked over to her old friend. "What's wrong?" She could see that Sakura was very troubled.

"What happens when we get home?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Sakura had been thinking about that for a long time. "I mean, well… I don't know."

Hinata watched as Sakura flipped over and hid her face in her pillow. After a moment she spoke, "Well, I think that our parents will be happy to see us. If that's what you want to hear."

"Well, I know that." Sakura turned her head to the side, so she was looking at the pale eyed women. "I mean, what will happen to the others? Dad will for sure do something, but I don't think he'll kill them. I mean, we weren't hurt, right?" She let out a small sigh and sat up. "I really, kinda, don't want to leave." She said in a whisper.

"I don't get what you mean." Hinata was really confused. They have only known these people for a sort while, but then again, it seemed like they've known them their whole lives.

"Well, they're our friends now. I don't want anything bad to happen to them." Sakura sighed and took out her own brush and started brushing her long pink locks. "Never mind, just forget I said anything, alright?" Hinata nodded and laid down. Sakura sighed and blew out the candle before falling asleep…

Sakura stood on her balcony in fire country. Her long pink hair was flying in the wind, wrapping its self around her neck. Crystal tears flowed over her pale cheeks as she looked over the sea. She had such longing to be out there… Free.

A loud noise from inside the palace, made Sakura turn around. Slowly, she made her way into her room and she cracked her door open. Nothing but the blackness on night came from the hallway. She stepped out and looked down both ends.

"Mom, Daddy?" She called out. But there was no answer. She made her way to her parent's room, to find it empty. Then the noise was heard again, but it came from the kitchen downstairs. Sakura went back to her room and grabbed the sword her dad had got her to practice her fighting with.

Sakura crept down the stairs, as quietly as she could. There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen, as she tiptoed to the swinging door. She pushed it open, just enough to see.

There was a man in all black, going through everything. He had a bag that he was shoving Sakura's mothers silver tea set in. Sakura was about to run in and attack him, but someone grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. She screamed and started fighting back.

"Let go!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! Sakura!" A voice yelled. It seemed so farmilyer, and so far away.

"Sakura wake up!" Hinata was shaking Sakura, trying to get her up from her dream. "Sakura!" By now, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Tamari had the yelled, and came running in.

"Let me GO!" Sakura screamed, still in her dream. She started to cry, then shot straight up, with a loud scream, her eyes wide and breathing hard. She took a few shaky breaths then looked around to see all the girls and Naruto and Kiba looking at her from the door. "Oh my god." She whispered and hid her face with her hands, and cried softly.

"Shhhh. It's ok Sakura. It was just a dream." Hinata sat next to the crying girl and hugged her. Sakura leaned on Hinata and softly cried.

"She ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked coming into the room. He sat on the end of Sakura's bed and rubbed the girls leg.

"I think so." Hinata gave him a weak smile, then turned back to Sakura. All the others took a seat on Hinata's bed and waited, wanting to make sure the girl was ok. "Sakura, what was your dream about? It helps to tell about it."

Sakura sniffled and looked at everyone that was in the room now. All the girls and all the boys, minus Gaara, were sitting on the floor or Hinata's bed, wanting to hear what freaked Sakura out so bad. She nodded and pulled away from her friend. Sakura scooted to the edge of the bed and leaned against the wall that her bed rested against.

"I-I'll tell you guys. B-but Hinata, you can't say a-anything." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Well, I was in my room at home, looking out at the sea from my balcony. I heard a noise and checked my mom and dad's room, but no one was there. So I grabbed my sword and went down stairs. The noise was coming from the kitchen so I went to see what it was. There was a man dressed in all black stealing my mother's favorite silver tea set thing. I was about to yell at him, when someone grabbed me from behind-" Sakura's voice broke off as she remembered the rest of her dream. Her tears came back and she bowed her head so no one could see her face.

She could feel her tears falling onto her legs, that she had crossed under her. "He… He threw me on the couch and started hitting me." She took a deep breath and continued. "Then h-he tried t-to rape m-me." She said in a small voice. "That's when Hinata woke me up." Sakura put her hands to her face and cried again. "It seemed so real." She whispered.

"Well, It wasn't. We won't let anything like that ever happen to you." Naruto said. He stood up off the floor and took a seat next to Hinata, at Sakura's side. "We will protect you from anyone who would do that to you." Naruto smiled at her, and everyone shook their heads, agreeing with the stupid blond.

When Sakura didn't stop crying, Hinata looked at her worriedly. "That wasn't it, was it, Sakura?" Everyone looked back at the girl.

"No." She whispered. "all of you were there… an-and y-you were all…" Sakura burst out in another crying fit, but she managed out one word. "Dead." Everyone gasped and looked at each other, then her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We aren't going anywhere." Hinata said and hugged Sakura to her. "I promise." Sakura nodded and leaned against her friend. Soon the crying girl fell asleep, and Naruto helped Hinata lay her down.

Naruto pushed everyone into the hall and grabbed Hinata, too. "Why do you think she had that dream?" He asked Hinata.

"She asked me what would happen to you guys when we got home earlier. Maybe that's what made her have that dream." Hinata didn't lie, but she didn't tell them what she was really thinking.

"Hinata? What aren't you telling us?" Ten-Ten asked. "I know you're hiding something, by the way you're twirling your fingers. Please tell us, I know we haven't known each other for long, but still. We are all worried about Sakura."

"Well… I don't know how to say this." Hinata turned her back to them and looked at the cabin door that Sakura was behind. "Usually, when Sakura dreams about others… GOD!" Hinata leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor.

"What is it, Hinata?" Neji asked. He could tell his cousin was under a lot of stress from hearing about Sakura's dream, but didn't know why.

"When Sakura used to have dreams about others, they always came true." She whispered and hid her face. "The good, and bad." Hinata was now crying. Naruto sat next to her and took her hand.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure we're not going anywhere for a long time." Naruto smiled at Hinata. She blushed but took her hand away and stood up. She walked a bit away from them and kept her back facing the confused Naruto.

"You guys don't get it." Hinata took a deep breath and looked back at all of them. "You have to bring us back, and never return to Fire country. If you do, her dream will come true. The massacre that happened a few years ago, Sakura dreamed that would happen, she told the people that were going to be killed, not to go there on that day. But they did, and all died." Everyone gasped and looked at Hinata. "Her dreams... They've never been false."

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked it!! **

**I need help with some ideas... plz let me kno what you think i should write about!! THANK YOU!**


	4. SAKURA!

**Ok, heres the next chap! please tell me what you think when your done!**

**I'm giving you a little reminder to what happened last time, because it took me so long to get this chap up!**

* * *

**Chap 4**

**__**

Recap:

__

"**You guys don't get it." Hinata took a deep breath and looked back at all of them. "You have to bring us back, and never return to Fire country. If you do, her dream will come true. The massacre that happened a few years ago, Sakura dreamed that would happen, she told the people that were going to be killed, not to go there on that day. But they did, and all died."

* * *

**

Sakura woke the next morning and looked around. Hinata was still asleep, so Sakura quietly dressed and left the room and headed up to the deck. The sun was just starting to rise, and it almost took Sakura's breath away. She walked over to the railing and leaned over, looking down at the water.

"We should be there by noon." Gaara said as he made his way over to her. Sakura spun around to see him standing there with an 'eyebrow' raised.

"You scared me." Sakura whispered with a small smile.

"Hn."

"Hn." Sakura mimicked. She sent the now glaring Gaara, a soft smile and looked back out at the sea. "It'd really pretty, huh?"

"Hn." Gaara looked back out at the sea, seeing the sunrise.

"Is that all you can say?" Sakura looked at him with a playful glare.

"Hn." He smirked at her. There was a thud from below deck, and they both looked at the doors, as Tamari came out, scratching her head. "If Tamari's up, that means the others should have been up awhile ago."

"Not a morning person?" Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Gaara smirked when she threw her arms in the air and walked off. He just shook his head and went back up to steer the ship towards Port Sound.

Sakura went to wake Hinata, but found her already getting dressed. They both shared a smile, then Sakura grabbed her brush and brushed out her pink locks. The way she had slept last night, made it spiral at the bottems. After Hinata was done, they both left and helped mop the deck floor.

Sakura stopped mopping and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. It was getting hotter as the sun rised. She looked out at the sea, only to see them heading into the canal of a island. She looked up at Gaara, to see him looking at her. He waved her up, she smiled and dropped her mop on the way up.

"Is that Port Sound?" Sakura ran up next to him and looked around with a big smile on her lips.

"Yeah. To bad you wont get to see it." He gave her a side smirk.

"What? Why wont I? I'm helping you guys, so I'll be able to see some of it." Sakura was still looking at the island as the passed all the trees and headed to the harbor.

"Because you are not leaving this ship." Gaara stated as if it was nothing.

"What?" Sakura looked at him with a confused look.

"_You_ are _not_ leaving _this ship_." Gaara gave her a small smirk.

"And why not?! I really want to go!" Sakura stomped her feet like a two year old.

"It's not a safe place for princesses."

"Well, I don't care. I'm still going to go and help my _friends_." Sakura 'humpfed' and walked away from him. But Gaara followed right on her heals.

"You are not," He grabbed her and pushed her into the wall. "Leaving this ship, you understand?" Gaara growled in her face. The whole crew had been waiting for Gaara so they could get off the ship, and saw this.

"Gaara, you can't stop me." Sakura hissed, scowling at him.

"Then I will lock you under deck. Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the door that lead below deck.

"NO!" Sakura ripped away from his gasp and pushed him away. "You didn't seem to care about my title before! Why do you care now?! It's just a damn _title_ anyway."

"I am the captain, and you will do as I say."

"You want to use titles now? Fine, here you go." Sakura stepped closer to him and got in his face. "I, Sakura Hanuro, _princess_ of Fire country, _demand_ to be let go with your crew."

"No."

"Gaara, just let her go." Tamari took a step closer, along with Kankuro.

"Come on, little bro." Kankuro looked from Tamari to him. "Let her go, so we can get out of this place." Gaara's 'little glares', as Tamari called them, didn't efect eather of the other Sabaku's.

Gaara growled and looked from Sakura to his siblings and back. "Fine," He started, getting in her face. "But you will _not_ leave my side, under _any_ cercomstances. And I don't care what happens. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Sakura smirked and gave him a mock salute. Gaara just growled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him.

"You," He pointed at Hinata. "Don't leave Naruto's side. He'll protect you. The rest of you have been here before, and know what they do to women. Stay in pairs at all times, you have three hours to get your assinghed stuff. Go." Gaara lead them all of the ship, leaving Kankuro to watch the ship. He dragged Sakura behind him, and didn't pay attenchon to her pulls and yells of protest. Finally, he losened his grip and looked her strait in the face. "Stay close, don't leave my side."

Sakura nodded, and walked behind him. As they walked, Sakura looked around. There was drunks and hookers all over. One guy tried to grab her. She quickened her pace, and slid her fingers between Gaaras, getting as close as she could to him. He just squeezed her hand, and they kept on moving.

"What do we have to get?" Sakura asked after awhile of weavin in and out of people and different shops. And she was getting really sick of drunks grabbing her ass.

"We have to get food, ropes, and extra blankets and shit." He replyed, looking at all the shops around them.

"Really, well, what the hell are the others getting?" Sakura said sarcatsticaly. Gaara shot her a quick glare, and pulled her into one of the shops with rope. "Look for 100-200 feet." He said and left her to look, while he went somewhere else, in the store, to look for the samething.

"Let's see..." Sakura walked down the ilse looking for the length he had said. She looked up and down, getting her ass slaped every here and there. Sakura gasped when someone grabbed her arm, and pushed her back against the shelf.

"Aren't you looking fine today, miss." A guy with short brown hair and brown eyes said, pushing himself against Sakura.

"Let go." She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Get off of me!" Sakura tried to get him off again, but he wouldn't move. "Gaara!" She called out, but the guy put his hand over her mouth.

"Sh sh sh. We wouldn't want to get in trouble, now would we?" He laughed and stared kissing her neck. She screamed into his hand, which muffled it. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that Gaara would come. They guy ran his hand down her side, and to her inner thiegh, but he was suddenly pulled from her, and a loud crash was sounded.

Sakura opened her eyes, to see Gaara standing in front of her, with rope slung over his shoulder. "Let's go." He grabbed her and they left the shop. Once they were out of the shop, he turned to her, and cupped her face with his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." She was still shaking a little, but knowing that Gaara would never leave her like that again, calmed her down a bit.

"Alright. Let's go get the blankets. Naruto and Hinata said they'd get the food. I saw them in there." Sakura nodded and laved her fingers with his before they started moving again.

They had to go on the whole other side of Port Sound to get the blankets. They passes through a gient crowed of people, and Sakura almost lost Gaara, so she got closer and grabbed his arm with her other hand, erning a glance from the red head. But she didn't see, because she was glaring at someone who had just grabbed her ass, again.

"Here." They were in the store with the blankets now, and Gaara was handing her 10 blankets. "Hold these while I go pay for them." Gaara started walking off, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"You aren't leaving me again, right?" Sakura was still shaken up about that man that had pinned her to the shelf. Gaara sighed and looked around. There was awhole bunch of guys like that other one, and they were all staring at the pinkette.

"Hn." He slipped his arm behind her and pushed her in front of him. Sakura could feel his hands on her hips, leading her where they were going. After they reached the place, Gaara tossed the woman some money, and grabbed Sakura again.

"Gaara, we're going to be late." Sakura said looking up at the clock that was in the store.

"Hn." Gaara took some of the blankets from her, and grabbed her hand. "Then let's hurry. The ship doesn't wait for anyone, captain or princess." They started at a quick pace back to the harbor.

Soon all the ships were in sight, and they slowed down a bit. They still had around 5 minutes until the ship left. Sakura looked around, and could see all of the women looking, _staring_, at Gaara. Sakura hated those damngirls. They always were throwing them selfs at cute guys, and blowing off the nice guys that really cared about them.

"There's the ship." Gaara squeezed her hand, and pulled her out of the way from getting neer a drunk that was giving her cat calls.

"Hinata!" Sakura called when she saw her friend. "I'll taked these." Sakura grabbed the rest of the blankets from him, and slung the rope of her shoulder. "Go help Naruto with the crates." Sakura smiled when he scowled at her.

"Hn." Gaara grunted. '_Why is_ she_ giving _me_ orders_?' He shook his head to clear his mind, and helped Naruto carry the crates on bord the ship.

"Hey, Sakura." Hinata gave her a quick hug, before the two went down to help Gaara and Naruto. "People here are very rude!"

"Tell me about it!" Sakura and Hinata both lifted a crate and started going up the ships ramp. "When we were getting the rope, this guy pinned me against the shelf! If Gaara wouldn't have come, he would have raped me!"

"Same here. Exsept, it was me saving Naruto from a prostatute!" Hinata giggled. Sakura laughed as they set the box down, so Neji and Kankuro could take it below deck.

"Well, that's exspeted from him!" Sakura giggled.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Sakura and Hinata looked up to see Itachi and Sasori standing in front of them, with smirks playing on there faces.

"Itachi." Sakura growled. Hinata turned around and started running back to the ship, and Sakura blocked Itachi's way from going after her. Itachi shoved her and she fell on the dock.

"Don't get in my way, girl." He hissed, and started going after Hinata again, but Sakura stuck out her foot and tripped him.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Hinata yelled as she ran on the ship.

"What is it?" Gaara ran over to her.

"Sakura... Sasori..." Was all she got out, because Gaara and Naruto were already gone, heading down off the ship and to the dock.

"You little bitch!" Sasori was about to strike Sakura, but was pushed backwards. When he looked up, he saw Gaara with murderous eyes.

"You alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura looked up and saw Gaara standing between her and the others. "Gaara?"

"Get back on the ship." He took a step back, and got into a fighting stance.

"Diedra! It's your turn!" Sasori called. A blond women came out of the shadows and smiled. She put her arms up in the air and opened her hands to show little clay birds.

"Get in the water!" Gaara yelled. He ran over to Sakura and pushed her in, just as Diedra threw the clay birds at them. Gaara waited until Ten-Ten and Tamari were pulling Sakura up with a rope before looking back at Sasori. The birds hadn't done anything yet, they were just sitting all by his feet. Naruto was watching from the water.

"Say bye-bye, captain Gaara." Diedra smiled and clentched her fists. All of a sudden, the clay birds blew up, sending Gaara flying into the water.

"GAARA!" Sakura screamed. Half the dock was gone, and Gaara was no where to be seen after the smoke cleared.

"I've got him!" Naruto yelled from the water. Kankuro, Neji, and Kiba all pulled them up with the new rope that Sakura and Gaara had just bought. Naruto tossed Gaara over the side and then pulled himself up the rest of the way.

"Damn." Gaara grumbled as he sat back on his knees. He opened his eyes just in time to see a flash of pink, then feel something slam into his chest. He looked down at the top of Sakura's head with wide eyes. "Sakura?"

SLAP

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Sakura yelled. She had tears in her eyes, and a few were running freely on her pink cheeks. "You hear me?!"

"Sakuar..." Gaara started, but was cut off by a...

SLAP

"YOU HEAR ME?!" Sakura grabbed his head and pulled him close to her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her neck. Everyone who had seen this, had taken about 10 steps back, awaiting Gaara's reaction.

"I wont." Gaara whispered, low enough for only Sakura to hear. Sakura smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked as she backed up.

"Only my cheek." He gave her a small glare.

"Well, you dezerved that one." Sakura laughed and wipped his hair from his eyes. She stood up and looked over at Naruto. "Naruto, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, but Hinata's taking care of me." He gave her his dopy grin and looked back at his arm. When the booms blew up, a piece of the dock had caught his arm, and sliced him a bit. Hinata was by his side, wrapping it up.

"Whoa, Gaara didn't hit her!" Ino whispered to Tamari.

"I know." Tamari got a evil grin on her face as she added everything up in her mind. "Kankuro! How are we?!" She called up to her brother.

"Deep at sea!" He called back down. He had run up,after retreving Gaara, and started them out of Port Sound.

"You should change out of that before you get sick." Gaara said as he stood up.

"I should say the same for you." Sakura smiled. "I'll be back guys!" She called and walked into the cabins area. When no one was looking, Gaara followed her.

Sakura was standing in front of her dresser, bottening her shirt. She thought it was Hinata who came in the room, so she turned around, with the shirt half bottened. "Hey Hina.." She got wide eyed when she saw Gaara walking over to her with a smirk. "Gaara?" She gasped. Gaara grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall, with her hands above her head.

"Don't ever slap me again, got it?" He growled in her face. Sakura could only nod dumbly. He was so close that their noses were touching. Sakura couldn't stand it any longer, and closed the gap between them. She softly kissed his lips, and looked in his eyes.

"Gaara-" She was cut off by his lips. Gaara's hand found its way around her hips, and pulled her closer. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and tangled one of her hands in his crimson hair, pulling him down closer to her. Soon, Gaara's tonge found it's way into Sakura's mouth, making her moan into the kiss.

"Hey Gaara- HOLY SHIT!" Naruto opened the door, to see them making out. Sakura looked at him and blushed, hiding her face in Gaara's shirt. Gaara just glared at the stupid blond for interupting them.

"What Naruto?" He hissed.

"You... And... Sakura... What?!" Naruto kept looking at the door, to them and back.

"Naruto!" Gaara was getting annoyed.

"Oh, ah... You have to come up to the deck... Now." Naruto remembered what was going on and ran from the room. As soon as Naruto ran from the room, the sound of canons filled the air.

"Stay down here." Gaara gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips and headed out of the room. When he got on the deck, he saw Sasuke's ship along side with his. "Fuck."

"OI GAARA!" Tamari yelled. He looked up and caught the sword that she had tossed him. He was just in time to block the attack that Sasuke threw at him.

"What the hell do you want?!" Gaara hissed at the raven haird man.

"Where's the princess?" He hissed right back.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gaara chuckled and lunged at him. The sound of splintering wood, and a girls scream sounded in the air.

"SAKURA!"

**OOOO!! I made a cliffy! hehehe!! let me know how you like it, and i'll get the next chap up as soon as I can!! R&R**


	5. The SPIDER! AHHH!

**Sorry for the looong wait, but i finally finished this chap. But it is _very_ short, and i know it is.**

**I have a new story that I'm writing and its part of why its taking me along time to write this one! Be sure to look out for my new story 'The Demonds blossom' Its another GaaSaku, and I think you guys will like it! I dont know when I'll get it up, be be sure to look for it!**

**And one more thing... I KNOW THAT MY SPELLING SUCKS! I WILL FIX IT AS SOON AS I CAN! SO THERE IS NO NEED TO TELL ME ABOUT IT! and most of my spelling errors will most likely be in this chap!**

Chap 5

"SAKURA!" Everyone on Gaara's crew screamed and looked at the door that lead down to the cabins. Sasuke stopped and looked around at all of the scared faces. He looked back at Gaara when he dropped his sword, but there was no Gaara.

Gaara had dropped his swored and ran to the door, he through it open and jumped down the stairs and bolted down the hall to Sakura's cabin. The door was open, and off its hinges. Gaara looked into the room, and saw the had caved in and fell into the room.

"SAKURA?!" He called out. She was no where to be seen. Gaara started to lift things and toss them out of his way. "Sakura!" He saw pink, and lifted part of the wall. She was under it, and uncounstions. Gaara pushed the wood out of the way and knelt by her side. "Sakura?"

Her eyes flickered open, and she had blood dripping down her pale face. "Ow." Was all she whispered before blackness consumed her again. Gaara picked her up bridle style and carefully made his way out of the ruwind cabin.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled when Gaara emereged from the hall with her in his arms. But Choji blocked her way from getting to Sakura.

"See what you did, Sas-gay?!" Gaara yelled. He walked over to the middle of the deck and laid Sakura down on the floor.

"Gaara?" Sakura groaned when her eyes opened to see his jade eyes. "What happened?"

"Sh... Your safe." Gaara ran his hand down her cheek, wiping the bloor away. But his hand vanished from her cheek when Sasuke kicked him in the side.

"You have no right to touch her!"

"And you do?!" Gaara stood up, clutching his side. "Your the one that did that to her!"

"Cuff him... All of them." Sasuke waved his hand at Gaara and his crew, incuding Sakura and Hinata.

"Sasuke, you're an ass hole!" Sakura screamed as she stood up. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Shikamaru went to cuff her, but she punched him in the face and looked back at Sasuke.

"Sakura, my love." Sasuke came up to her and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Don't use such fowle words."

"Don't touch me." She pushed his hand away and tried to run over to Gaara, but Sasuke grabbed her from behind and pulled her over with Hinata, Tamari, Ten-Ten, and Ino.

"Put them in a cell, and tie him up to the pole." Sasuke pointed to them and Sakura and the rest of Gaara's crew where pushed towards Sasuke's ship. Once they were on, they were lead below deck, Sakura got a glimps of them tieing Gaara up to the large pole on Sasuke's ship.

"Hinata and Princess, you are to put these on." Shikamaru held out two dresses, and grabbed the two girls and pushed them into a room where they could change. "You have 5 minutes before I come back in for you." He said and shut the door.

Sakura and Hinata quickly put on the dresses and waited fro Shikamaru to get them. Sakura had a white dress with red trim, and Hinata had a light blue dress, with white trim. Once Shikamaru came back, he lead them down to the cells, and put them with the others. Hinata went and sat by Naruto, while Sakura sat on the floor between Kiba and Kankuro.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sakura whispered.

Kankuro looked at her with a sad face. "I think so... But you'd know better then us." At those words, Sakura burst out in tears. "Uh... What'd I do?"

"She thinks they'll hang him." Hinata whispered. "But he'll be safe until we get home. You all will." She gave them a weak smile and leaned on Naruto.

Sakura leaned on Kankuro's shoulder and looked at the bars with a far away exspretion. Ino leaned on Kiba and fell asleep. Neji and Ten-Ten were talking softly on the other side of her. And on Kankuro's left shoulder, Tamari was asleep. By the time that the sun went down, the sound of feet coming towards them woke everyone up. Sasuke stopped in front of their cell, looking over everyone, until his eyes fell on the pissed looking Sakura.

"This is no place for a Princess to sleep. Sakura, why don't you come and share my cabin with me?" He smirked.

Sakura was about to yell at him, but felt Kankuro shove something into her hand. She felt it over with her fingers and felt a pocket knife. "I'd love to." She smiled and hid the knife up her sleeve. As she walked over to the gate, that Sasuke was opening, she threw a smile at Kankuro. '_All I need to do, is get this to Gaara, and they'll all be safe._' She thought as she stepped out and waited for him to lock the gate back up.

"Come," Sasuke started walking down the hall, with Sakura right behind him. He opened the door to the deck, and waited for Sakura to go first, so he could shut the door behind him.

Sakura walked out onto the deck, and looked around using the moon as a light. There, tied up against the overly large poll, was Gaara. He had his head bent down, and Sakura could see the gliter of liquid comming from his mouth. She gasped at his battered form.

At hearing Sakura's gasp, Gaara lifted his head, and emarled met jade. She looked to be in shock, but Sasuke grabbed her arm, and started leading her to the captains cabin. But while he was unlocking the door, Sakura broke away, and ran over to Gaara.

"Be safe, and get out of hear. I'll be fine." Sakura whispered into his ear. Gaara took the knife from her hand and hid it in his sleeve. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and gave him a kiss, that was interupted by Sasuke grabbing her and pulling her back with enough force to make her fall on her butt.

"How dare you touch that filthy piece of shit!" Sasuke yelled standing over the girl that looked up at him with wide eyes. "And you," He spun around and slammed his foot on the arm that was holding the knife. "Thinking of going somewhere?" Gaara grunted in pain and dropped the knife. "And here I thought that I was doing you a nice favor, Sakura. But, no, you have to go and do that. Put her back in the cell. But away from the others." Sasuke waved for Shikamaru to grab Sakura.

"Gaara..." She whispered as she let Shikamaru help her up. Gaara just watched her with his jade orbs filled with anger at Shikamaru for taking her away... again. Before Shikamaru shut the door, she saw Sasuke punch Gaara across the face.

"Don't give me any trouble." Shikamaru sighed as he turned her around and started pushing her down the hall. "This is so troublesome."

Hinata sat up strait at the sound of footsteps. Tamari was up in a blink of the eye, and standing by the bars. "Sakura?" She asked in wonder. After her name left Tamari's lips, everyone in the cell was by the bars, watching as Shikamaru put Sakura in a cell one over and across the hall from them.

"You'r a bastured, you know that, Shikamaru?!" Sakura said as he shut the bars behind him. "Why the hell do you listen tom him?!"

"The same reason you do... He could kick my ass." Shikamaru looked at her for a long moment, then turned and started walking away. "Don't be troublesome." Sakura huffed and turned around and walked over to the bed. She looked around at the unkept cell and noticed she wasn't the only one in there.

A scream echoed through out the entire ship. Hinata ran to the bars at the sound of Sakura's scream. A loud thud was heard, and Hinata could see Sakura's back pressed up against the bars, she was breathing hard and looked terifed. "Sakura?! Sakura, what's wrong?!" Hinata yelled over to her. Sakura just let out a whimper and turned around.

"SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs. She was shaking as she looked down the hall, waiting for the lazy bastured to come back. "SHIKAMARU!"

"I'm coming." He grumbled. He looked over at the pinkette with anger aperent on his face. "I thought I told you not to be so troublesome." He grumbled as he came closer. "What?"

"THERE'S A FUCKING SPIDER THE SIZE OF A DOG!" She screamed, shaking the bars, trying to get out. "KILL IT!"

"You'r over reacting." Shikarau complained as he unlocked the door. "Do not leave, or I will not kill it." He grumbled and walked over to where Sakura was pointing.

"It's over there." She whined, jumping up and down.

"Wow, she really don't like spiders." Naruto said watching her from their cell. Hinata nodded and watched from his side. After hearing it was only a spider, everyone but them sat back down.

"But the spiders on the ships from Konoha can get _really_bi-" Hinata was cut off, when Shikamru ran out of Sakura's cell with wide eyes.

"THAT THING IS BIGGER THAN A FUCKING WALE!" He exclamed. "You're on your own with that thing!" He started to shut the gate when Sakura grabbed him by the collor and slammed him against the bars, towards her.

"If you leave me in here with that... that _thing_. I will personaly casterate you." She hissed in his face, her eyes ablaze. After hearing that, Naruto covered his balls and moved to the back of the room with a sour face. "You just made it mad, and now it's _MOVING_! AHH!" Sakura pulled the gate open and slid down the wall on the other side of the hall.

Shikamaru slammed the gate to the cell shut and locked it, slowly backing away from the spider that was moving his way. "Well, where else am I going to put you? That was the olny other _acceptable_ cell."

"Put me with the others." Sakura grumbled and grabbed Shikamaru's vest as the waleish spider tried to fit between the bars, but couldn't fit. Hinata saw tha size of it, and fainted.

"Y-Yeah, good idea." Shikamaru and Sakura quickly moved away from theat cell and he opened the gate to the other one. Sakura walked in and looked down to see Hinata with swirls in her eyes, and Naruto leaning over her, waving his hand over her face. Sakura looked back over to Shikamaru and watched as he passed the cell, with his back pressed against the wall, and him looking at the spider with wide eyes as he krept past.

"Hey guys." Sakura smiled as she turned to face everyone. As soon as Naruto saw Sakura, he grabbed his balls and slowly moved to the fertherst corner of the room away from her. "What's with him?" Sakura asked, giving Naruto a funny look. He just turned pale, and put his knees up.

"He thinks you're going to take away his 'man hood'." Tamari explaind.

"Oh, hehe, that was a joke." Sakura scratched the back of her head and helped Hinata up as she woke up.

"Dude, that is _sooo _not something to joke about!" Kankuro looked at her with wide eyes.

"Seriously!" Kiba chickled. And just to be safe, he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Guy's are retards." Sakura shook her head at the three.

"Ten me about it." Ten-Ten agreed.

"It's not like they know how to use them anyway." Neji said with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. When a deadly silence engulfed the cell, he opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was stairing at him. "What?"

"And you do?" Hinata laughed. Now it was her turn to get staried at. That was something that she never got into, let alone say that about her cousin in front of a room full of people! Hinata just turned red and looked down.

"Nice one." Sakura laughed. Everyone joined in laughing. Once everyone settled down, Sakura told them about Gaara, and what happened, she just seemed to leave out the 'kiss' part.

**R&R!! and be sure to look out for my next story coming out 'The Demonds Blossom'! Thanks for some of your ideas everyone! but if you still have some, all the help is welcome!**

* * *


	6. Parents UGH!

**sorry to took so long! i was in the hospital, and some of you kno why.. but here you go!!**

After they talked for an hour or so, Sakura sat between Kankuro and Kiba on the floor, and leaned her head on Kankuro's shoulder, attempting to get some sleep. But her mind had a different idea. Images of Gaara sitting up in the cold night air, getting beaten kept flashing before her, every time she would close her eyes.

NEXT CHAP

Sakura awoke to the sound of clanging metal and metal being pushed back. Her eyes flew open, in time to see Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke enter and start putting cuffs on everyone, but Hinata and Sakura. She stood up and walked over to her pale eyed friend, grabbing her arm when they were usered out of the cell, and up onto the deck.

"Gaara." Sakura breathed when she saw him. He was standing, with his head down, and chains wrapped around his entire body, preventing him from going very far.

At the sound of his name, Gaara looked up to see his crew, Sakura, and Hinata being lead threw the door onto the deck. His eyes met Sakura's and he tried to give her a small smile, but was pushed in the back to start walking. He saw Sakura try to get near him, but Sasuke grabbed her arm, and pulled her, along with Hinata to the front of the group, leaving Gaara as the last to leave the ship.

XX

"DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Sakura was in the throne room, with both of her parents. It had been 2 hours after they returned to Konoha, and Sakura was fighting for the lives of her friends.

"No one will take my daghter and get away with it. And that's final." The king waved his hand and left the room.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I would have thought you wouldn't be able to wait to see them all hung." Her mother looked at her daughter with sad eyes. "But I can tell you, I can't wait to see them take their last breath, for hurting my baby." Her mother gently ran her hand over Sakura's tear stained cheek.

"Don't touch me." Sakura hissed and slapped her mothers hand away, before leaving the room, running all the way to her bedroom.

XX

It was pitch black out, as a girl with long black purple hair snuck through the halls that lead down to the dongen in the castle. The girl hid in the shadow of a doorway, as guards passed by. Once they were gone, she continued on her way.

"Naruto-kun?" The girl called out in a whisper.

"Hinata!" Naruto called back, just as quiet. The girl came out of the shadows with a warm smile on her face. Naruto had given her a message before Sasuke had seperated them on the ship. He had told her to meet him late at night.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slipping her hand between the bars to push the hair from his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hinata. Hey, I need you to do me one last favor." He said, not looking away from her face, as he put his hand over hers on his cheek.

"Anything." Hinata whispered, a small blush crossing her cheeks.

"It's Gaara." Naruto lowered his voice even more. "Do you think you could get him out of here, to see her one lost time?" Naruto looked at her pleadingly.

"Naruto..." Hinata glanced from her love to the red head that was sitting in a courner, all by himself, his head down and eyes closed. Hinata took her hand back without a word and once again, slipped into the shadows of the night.

Naruto sighed, sitting back down near his red head friend, but far enough so Gaara could reach out and smack him again. Gaara wanted to be left alone, and Naruto had tried to talk to him, and it erend him a punch in the jaw. Naruto closed his eyes and put his head back on the wall, with a small sigh.

Eyes flew open at the sound of jingleing keys. Naruto looked to see Hinata trying to unlock the gate, but couldn't find the right key. Naruto smiled and stood up, walking over, and putting his hand over hers.

"Thank you." He whispered. Hinata smiled and kept looking for the right key. "Oi, Gaara." Naruto whispered, walking over to him. "Gaara!"

Gaara just through out a punch, which Naruto caught, and sent his own punch, nailing Gaara in the jaw.

"Get over youself!" Naruto was starting to raise his voice, causing everyone else to look up at him. "You aren't the only one missing her! Don't you think we all love her to?! Sakura in one of my best friends! Now, I want to see minnie Gaara's and Sakura's running around, so get off your ass and go get her!" Naruto grabbed Gaara by the caller, and dragged him over to the gate, which Hinata had just opened. "Can you take him to her?"

"Yes. But, Naruto-kun, you guys'll have to stay here. If they see you're all gone, they'll set off the alarms." Hinata gave him a sad smile.

"I know. Becareful, and dont't get caught." Naruto pulled the pale eyed girl into a hug, and gently kissed her lips. "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed 7 colors of red. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." She gave him a soft smile and left, grabbing a stund Gaara's hand, and dragging him behind her.

XX

Gaara had regained his mind, as he felt himself being pulled up stairs. He looked up to see the back of Hinata's head. Then he remembered what Naruto said, and blushed ever so slightly. '_Dumbass... minnie me's and Sakura's..._' Gaara blushed even more at thinking of him and her doing... _That_.

"Gaara-sama. I have to leave you here." Hinata stopped in a hallway. "Sakura's room in all the way down there, the last door on the right. Please be carefull." Hinata smiled and took off in the other direction.

Gaara turned on his heel and started running in the direction where Hinata had pointed. As he ran through the halls, he saw a bunch of paintings of Sakura and her family. And even some of Sasuke, which Gaara wanted to shred, but didn't stop running.

He finally reched the last door on the right, and opened it, slowly...

* * *

**HEHE! cliffy!! ooo what will happen to Gaara? will he get caught, enter the wrong room... or will he find Sakura?! oooo!! R&R!**

* * *


	7. Caught! crap

**I HOPE YOU LIKE!!**

NEXT CHAP

Gaara looked into the room, only to see it empty. So, he fully opened the door and walked in. The room was a light pink, with a king size bed in the middle of one of the walls. The canopy on it white. The floor was a white and pink mix of marble.

"...I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura voice came from behind a think white curtain, that lead to a balconey.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sakura." Sasuke's voice came from the same spot as Sakura's. "This is a chance of a life time."

Gaara glared at the white curtain, and if looks could kill, the curtain would have disinagrated! Gaara quickly looked for a place to hide as footsteps were coming towards the room from the balconey.

"No, Sasuke. I will not hand over my country to you!" Sakura said in a stern voice as she threw back the certain and walked into her room, her deep red dress flowing behind her.

"Sakura," Gaara watched from behind the certains as Sasuke moved over to the pinkette and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "One: I'm asking you to marry me. Two: It's not like you have a choice anyway. Your parents love me, and will never believe you over me, and you know it, too."

"Let go of me." She whispered, turning her head away from him, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew he was right. Her parents would never listen to her over him. They never have.

"You will be mine. And don't you forget that." He hissed, dropping her arm, and stoding over to the door. "I'll see you at the hanging tomorrow, my princess." He gave her a quick smirk before shutting the door behind him.

"Gaara..." She whispered, the tears slipping over her pale cheeks. "Please don't let them kill you."

"I wont." Sakura gasped and spun around, tears flying from her cheeks.

"G-Gaara?!" Gaara came out from behind the curtain and gave her a small smile, walking over to her. "Y-you'll get caught!"

"If you keep talking so loud, then I will!" Gaara whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, buring her face in the crook of his neck.

"I-I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Why are you-"

"STAY WERE YOU ARE! NO ONE MOVE!" Guards came pouring into the room. Gaara pulled Sakura closer, but she just gasped at the sudden intrution.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, seeing all of their guns pointed at them. "STAND DOWN!" Sakura pulled away from Gaara to face the guards better.

"They wont listen to you." Sasuke smirked, coming in the room.

"As Princess of Konoha I demand you stand down!" Sakura yelled, glaring at all of them. Some of the guards faltered and looked over at Sasuke, but then regained their positions.

"No titles will work eather, princess Sakura." Sasuke chuckled.

"STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" She screamed going to grab one of the guns, but Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Tsk, Tsk. That's no way for a princess to talk." Sasuke made his way over to them. Sakura fisted her hand in Gaara's shirt and glared at Sasuke. He was in his commanders uniform, and she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what to do as long as he was in that. They wouldn't listen to her.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Gaara growled, pushing Sakura a little behind him.

"Now, that's a stupid question." Sasuke smirked when Gaara's glare intensified, as well as Sakura's.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sakura hissed, pushing past Gaara and getting in Sasuke's face. "Leave my room. _Now_."

"Your wish is my comand." Sasuke smirked, giving her a mocking bow. "Grab him!" He shouted, taking hold of Sakura.

"GAARA!"

"SAKURA!"

They both tried to grab the other, but their fingers came mear inches apart, before they were both dragged back. The guards lept on Gaara, cuffing him in metal chains around his body. Sasuke picked up the kicking Sakura, and walked over to the bed. Sakura caught one last glimps of Gaara through her teary eyes, before he was dragged down the hall, away from her. Sasuke tossed Sakura on the bed.

"Your mine, _don't forget that._" He started to walk away, but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"You don't own me. And you never will. I would rather die then let you touch me or have my country! I will _not marry you_."

Sasuke strod up to the side of the bed where she sat, and backhanded her across the cheek, making her fly backwards on the bed. "Don't you ever talk to me like that. You should be grateful to have the opratunity, you little bitch." And he walked out, slamming the door, and leaving a petrifed girl to cry by herself...

**Its gunna take me awhile to finish the next chap! I've got a bunch of storys im writing, plus a bunch of reports for school! plz dont get to mad!!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was grey and it was drizeling. The skys cried with the pink haired princess. Nothing good was going to happen today. For today, was the day Gaara and his crew was being hung.

Hinata was in Sakura's room with her, and her mother. Sakura's mother was tightening Sakura's corset, while Hinata picked out a bright white dress for her friend to wear. She was also crying, but for Naruto. Last night was the last time she had to talk with him, and she wanted to say so much more.

"I expect you girls to be ready in 10 minutes." The queen said, making her way towards the door.

"Yes mother." Sakura said half heartedly. She was staring at herself in the miror. White skin, paler then normal. And green eyes, a dull shade with a longing look. Today... Was certenly, the worst day of her life.

Sakura and Hinata finished getting dressed and stood on her balcony untill they had to be done at the square, where everything was happening. They could see the town square from the balcony, they were setting up the gallows. A silent tear rolled down both their cheeks.

XX

"Well this fucking sucks!" Kiba yelled, rattling the bars again, trying to find a way out before they came to get them.

"Kiba..." Ino sighed, grabbing his arm, trying to get him to stop.

"NO! I'm not going to sit around and wait to die!" He pushed her off of him, making her fall to the ground.

Suddenly Kiba was punched into the wall, and lifted off his feet. He stared into the pissed off jade orbs with wide eyes, and gasping for breath.

"Do you not think we're all not suffering?! Do you think you're the only one that wants out?! Shut the fuck up and sit down! Ino obiouly cares about you, you motherfucking bastured! So stop being a cry baby and spend some time with her before you fucking die! Everyone knows you like her back, so _don't fucking push her away._" Gaara screamed in his face. He let Kiba go, and walked back over to the corner where he once sat, and pulled his knees up, hiding his face in them.

Everyone was silent from that moment on. Kiba slid over to Ino, and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close. Temari kept looking at her little brother with a worried look, not liking his outberst one bit. He was missing Sakura. Not good. He was going to explode soon, and it was going to be bad in any civilians were around. Not good indeed.

XX

Sakura was sitting with her mother and father, her mother on the other side of her father. They were a the town square, in the best spot to see the hanging. The man with a blck hood was checking the ropes to make sure they would do their job. There was only 5 ropes, so the group would be spit in two. And the second group would watch their friends die, not being able to do anything about it. Just like Sakura.

Hinata was down with her own family, who couldn't wait to see  
Neji, the runaway cousin, die. But Hinata had become close to her cousin over their little trip, and was crying for him just as the others.

"Sakura, dear. They kidnapped you. Don't forget that." Her father whispered in her ear, waking her from her day dream. She had been having a lot of those lately.

"Yes, father." She whispered back, not taking her eyes off the man with the black hood.

Then, oh then, the doors to where the prisoners awaited their death, they opened. It was about 3 minutes untill someone came out, but it wasn't anyone from Gaara's crew, it was a guard. And he was yelling for help. Sakura was about to stand, knowing that it had to do with Gaara, but her father ruffly grabbed her arm, pulling her back in her seat.

Within he next few minutes, 4 or 5 guards were dragging out the chained red head. He looked up, and jade met teary green... He stopped stuggling, but never moved his eyes from her. And neather did she... She couldn't, this was the last time they would see each other, and they couldn't even say bye.

The others came out without a struggle. Temari didn't take her eyes off her brother... Untill she saw a man with his brown hair in a pony tail, makin his head look like a pineapple. Then her eyes never left her secret crush. Ino and Kiba were walking hand in hand, but were pulled away from each other. They got a quick kiss in though.

Sakura watched as they devided the large group up into two groups, and the first group were hearded onto the gallows. Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, Ino, and Neji were the first up. While Kiba, TenTen, Temari, Hinata and Sakura watched. Sakura looked to her side, and down a little, and could see Hinata on the edge of her chair, looking at both Naruto and Neji.

The ropes were put around their necks.

Sakura looked back at Gaara, only to see his red hair. He was looking down at the ground in front of him, his eyes closed. Naruto was looking at Hinata, Neji at TenTen, and Kankuro at his sister, mouthing words to her. Only to be slapped across the face for it. But Temari understood and gave him a quick nod along with a worried look.

Sakura ripped her eyes from Gaara's head and looked at her fidgeting hands. _'Why wont they listen to me?'_ She asked herself, glancing at her parents from the corner of her eye. '_I liked being with them... With him.'_ Her breathing was getting heavier, and she looked up at the sound of heavy boots on wood.

The man with the black hood walked in front of the five, making sure the ropes were tight around their necks. Sakura's heart quickened as the man stepped up to the lever, getting ready to end her friends lives. But Sakura's face was blank. Nothing mattered anymore. They would all die. She would have to marry Sasuke. Her life was over before it begun. Same with theirs. They would never have a family. They would never get to see another face. They would never get to see another day.

The man grabbed hold of the lever.

Everything was over. The world was done with it's spinning. Sakura was just as dead as her friends. If they died, she would. On the inside at least. She loved them, just as much as her own parents. They were part of her family. In the few weeks the spent together, they had all become close. They were all truly family.

The lever was being pulled, and the floor was starting to open under their feet.

Jade met green. The look could have told a thousand words. But only three were agreed on. 'I love you.' Was what the look said. That's all it needed to say. The three words gave Sakura curage. The three words was what she wanted to hear from his words, not only his eyes. She needed to hear them. She needed to make sure they were true, but she couldn't. It was to late.

The man with the black hood jumped back, realesing the lever, letting it return to it's up right possition. The floor was back up under their feet.

But Sakura hadn't moved, she hadn't done anything but grabbed her chair, ready to stand. Who had thrown that knife sticking out of the wood where the man was standing? The crowd that was watching the hanging parted, quickly moving away from who ever it was.

"Itachi..." Sakura breathed, her eyes setting on the man in the middle of the large circle. He was looking at her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The king demanded. He straightened apon seeing the banished man in front of his very eyes. "You were never to come back, Itachi Uchiha."

"With all do respect, your highness. But _this_," Itachi pointed to the gallows. "Is now way for any one to die. Gaara or not." He smirked apon seeing Sasuke glaring at him from behind Sakura. "Why, hello little brother."

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed. "Seround him!" Sasuke yelled to the guards that swormed around the circle.

"Tsk. Tsk, little brother. Still don't trust me?" Itachi smirked, his eyes glowing red. "You know very well that will do no good." He lifted his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. 6 figures were suddenly in a circle, with their backs facing in wards, Itachi walked to the edge of the circle, and started walking towards the place where the royals sat, and Sasuke.

"Back off." Sasuke hissed as Itachi reached the steps. The guards and people were to afraid to the older Uchiha to listen to comands, and moved right out of his way.

"Sakura, dear. Are you going to protect him? Like you did Gaara? Will you save him if I happen to slit his throat?" He asked as he twirld a dagger in his hand, still moving closer to them.

"Itachi." Sasuke snapped, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Now that wont do any good, Sasuke." Itachi snickered, not taking his eyes off Sakura. "I mean you no harm, my King, Queen, and Princess. But please, answer my question. Would you try and stop me, Princess Sakura?" Itachi was now a few feet away from her, and he tilted his head to the side when a smirk appeared on her face.

"No." Gasps were heard all over. "Why would I try and stop you?"

"He's your fiance, is he not?"

"No... He is not." Sakura tilted her chin up, looking him straught in the eyes. "Why would I marry him?"

"Sakura!" The queen gasped.

Itachi smirked, satisfied with her answer. "Thank you, my Princess." Itachi bowed, and turned his back, about to make his way back down the stairs to his crew.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sasuke hissed, about to lung at him, but stopped when a hand was put in front of him. He looked down at Sakura.

"You know very well that you will die. I've seen you fight, and I'm much better then you." More gasps were heard all around the crowd.

"Sakura, he is our best fighter!" The king said, standing from his spot to make orders.

"Hardly." Sakura said, standing also.

The sound of metal meeting metal was heard, and Sakura was falling to the floor. Sakura looked up with wide eyes. Itachi was standing over her, holding Sasuke's sword from hitting her. Her father and Mother were frozen in place, and battles started all around.

"Go get your man!" Itachi said over all the noice, pushing Sasuke back.

Sakura gave a quick nod, standing and pulling up her dress so she could run. Sakura made it to a beam that she would have to jump down from, but stopped as a figure appeared on the beam in front of her. It was Sasori, his red hair flying with the gentle breeze.

"I think I'm better dressed for this. Go help your pale eyed friend." He said, jumping down.

Her green eyes searched for her friend frantcialy. She knew where Hinata had been sitting, so she was in the battles. Sakura ran down the steps as fast as her dress and shoes would let her. She grabbed a sword that was sticking out of some dead guy, and jumped into the battle, looking for her friend.

XX

Sasori stood on the gallows, trying to help them. He was to busy to get them out of there. He was cerently fighting off all the guards that were trying to get to the lever. Explotions could be heard going off from Deidras bombs. He smiled thinking of his women. Yes, he_ smiled_.

Gaara kicked someone away from him, still having his hands and neck tied up. Kankuro and Naruto were doing the same. Ino and Neji were trying to figure out how to get out of the ropes. Gaara saw what Sasuke almost did to Sakura, and was more pissed then he already was. Gaara's arms bulged with arnger, the ropes becoming to tight, and cutting his skin.

XX

"HINATA?!" Sakura yelled, trying to get to her friend without having to kill anyone. She just blocked, but didn't attack. She couldn't. They were her people, and her lovers savures.

"SAKURA!" Hinata yelled running over and giving her a big hug.

"We have to help them!" Sakura said, blocking anouther attack. Hinata nodded, and they noth ran out of there.

XX

Sasori was getting mad, and didn't want to keep fighting, so he founf a opening, and sliced the rope around Neji's neck and hands. Then kept fighting.

Neji got Ino free, and they both grabbed swords, blocking and killing, and at the same time, trying to free everyone else. The ones on the groud were already in battle. Ino took her sword and ran along the gallows, cutting everyones neck free. Gaara took quick action, not even caring that his hands were still tied behind his back, he started using his feet to keep everyone away.

Soon, all the fighting stopped as all the guards fell dead. No one died from Gaara's or Itachi's crew. But a few were wounded. Ino was cutting Gaara's hands free, just as Sakura was running up the steps to get to them.

"GAARA!" Just as his hands were free, she was in his arms. Gaara caught her and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. And she was doing the same. He could feel her shaking gently while she cried.

"Sakura." He whispered, nesling his face in her long pink hair, pulling her closer, if possible. Sakura pulled away, making him confused. But that was soon gone, as their lips met in a heated kiss. Both starving for the other.

Hinata found Naruto, and was holding him tightly. TenTen and Neji were lip locked, and Temari was hugging her brother, happy tears rolling down her face. Kiba and Ino were holding onto the other for dear life.

XXX

Sakura stood on the hill that over looked the bay. It was now two days later. The sun was shinning and the birds were chirping. A soft breeze was blowing over her country, dancing with her long pink locks.

Sakura is now the Queen on the Fire country. Her father and mother both died that day. Her father was hit by a flying sword, and her mother died form a panick attack, seeing her husband die in her arms. That day, was truely the best, and worst, day of her life. Sakura had made it so Gaara and his crew could leave saftly, the same with Itachi's. They were both given two days, and they set sail today.

Gaara had said he couldn't stay. He couldn't leave his crew like that. Sakura fully understood. They had said their farewells earlier in the day. It was about four in the afternoon, and the sun was readying to set, alone with the two ships.

"Sakura?" Hinata and Naruto came up behind the new Queen. "Will you becoming with us to the docks?"

Naruto had dicided to stay, to be with Hinata. Sakura appointed him the new Captain of the navy. Sasuke was dead, but they needed one anyway. He was happy to accept, and him and Hinata were now engaged.

"No." Was Sakura's quiet reply. Her eyes never left the setting sun over the blue horizen.

"Well, we'll come see you after everyone leaves. We can all have dinner together." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand.

Hinata sighed as they walked down the hill together. "It's going to be weird without Shikamaru." Shikamaru and Temari had hooked up, and he was going with her on the ship.

"It's going to be weird without all of them." Naruto chuckled, wrapping his arm around her, and kissing her forhead.

"You think she'll be alright?" Hinata glanced in back of them at Sakura.

"Yeah... I think she will." Naruto smirked, erning a confused look from his fiance. He shurgged her off with a small laugh.

XX

Sakura watched the boats disappear beyond the horizon. Silent tears formed in her eyes, but never fell. That was one of the things she promised herself. She would not cry for him. He had made her promise that, too. It was starting to get dark, and she still hadn't moved yet.

Naruto and Hinata had come to get her for dinner, saying they had a surprise for her, but she never moved, or even looked at them. But they could see the tears in her eyes. They had left her alone, hoping she would come in soon and not get sick.

Sakura stayed outside until the moon was high in the sky.

XX

Sakura slowly walked through the halls to the thrown room, scuffing her feet and dragging her dark red dress flowing behind her. She had her hair pulled away from her face with the golden tiara.

Sakura entered the thrown room with a sigh, still looking at her feet.

"You think I can pull this off?" Sakura jumped at the voice and looked up to see her favorite red head standing from the kings thrown.

A large smile grew on her face as he walked down the steps with the crown on top of his head, a stupid side smirk playing on his lips.

"Well?" Gaara asked, now right in front of her.

"I don't know." Sakura's smile got bigger. She reached up and twirled a strand of his hair in her fingers. "Do you have what it takes to rule a country?" She whispered.

"As long as I have you by my side." He whispered back, leaning in. Their lips were about to meet-

"OI! GAARA!" Naruto burst into the room, and froze dead in his tracks, seeing them like that. "AHH! BAD IMGES!" He screamed, covering his eyes and running out the door, but he missed it, and hit the wall. Sakura chickled looking over at him.

"I love you." Gaara whispered, cuping her face with his hand, and kissing her. Sakura smiled into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Naruto..." Hinata sighed, coming in the room and shaking her head at him. She looked up and smiled as Sakura and Gaara pulled apart from their kiss, leaning forheads together. "Gaara? What made you come back?" Hinata was holding a small box in her hands, ready to give Sakura her surprise, but she couldn't match Gaara being here.

"Something told me I would be needed." He gave Sakura a small smile.

"What about your ship?" Sakura asked, looking at him with worried eyes. The ship had been his everything. And he was giving it all up for her?

"Temari and Kankuro will visit, don't worry." Gaara chuckled, kissing her forhead.

"Is it safe?" Naruto's voice was muffled by his hands that were still covering his face.

Hinata bent down to him and took his hands, helping him stand up off the floor. "Yes, Naruto." She giggled.


	9. Afterwords! Very cute!

AFTERWARDS

A small girl about the age of 5 with bright green eyes and crimson red hair that reached her waist ran into the garden of the Fire country's palace, looking for her parents and big brother. She had news that Hinata had told her to give her mommy and daddy, so she was running as fast as she could.

"Whow!" Gaara laughed, popping out from behind a bush and grabbing his daughter, lifting her in the air. "What's with the hurry, Shakana?"

"Daddy!" The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked over to the table where him, Sakura, and Naruto were going over navy stuff. "Mama!" Gaara put her down and she ran over to her mom, climbing in her lap. Gabe, her older brother, was sitting on Naruto's lap. Gabe was two years older then the little princess, and had his dads red hair and eyes, but Sakura's bubbly personality.

"What is it dear?" Sakura laughed, playing with Shakana's long hair.

"I got news!" She giggled, then she said in a whispering voice, "Hinata told me Aunty Temawi and Uncwle Kanky are coming!" Shakana still had trouble saying their names, so she called Kankuro Kanky.

Sakura smiled ans looked at Gaara. He had a small smile on, they hadn't seen them sence Shakana turned 3. "Well," Gaara stood up. "Shall we give them a party, my princess?" Gaara picked her up and sat her on his shoulders.

"YEAH YEAH! GABE HELP TOO!" She clapped her hands, and patted Gaara's head.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Gaara." Sakura teased. "She's like me don't forget." Everyone laughed as Gaara and the two kids walked off, Gabe hanging from his arm, while Shakana patted his head, yelling 'Faster horsey! Faster!'.

* * *

**Well, there you all go!! **

**I just wanted to thank all of you who helped me throwout this story!! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you liked reading it!! **

-AmyC103


End file.
